Multiplayer Chaos
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne return home after...something and they discover something about Maria and Frida. Set in the Lincoln Casagrande universe. May have more chapters


"This is the last time we help you with something like this Ronalda" Said Lincoln, Nikki, Sameer and Casey at the same time and when they call her Ronalda, it means they're serious about it.

Ronnie anne rolled her eyes not particularly bothered about this, it only got this bad once and she could surely handle it next time.

"Come on guys it wasn't THAT bad, surely we got a little...hurt and we did some...damage, but i'm sure we can just eventually look back at this and have a laugh, i know i will"

The other four rolled their eyes, then Nikki, Sameer and Casey said their goodbyes to the two and proceeded to go to their homes, probably to clean themselves off and try to forget about this, Lincoln and Ronnie waved at them.

"I ain't gonna say a word to the others, but if they discover it the blame will fall sorely on you"

"Jeez, aren't you gonna stick for your girlfriend?"

"I would, except in cases like this"

"I...ok you got a point"

"Anyways let's go home, maybe we can clean this off and avoid suspicion"

"Ok but first-"

Ronalda got up to Lincoln and kissed him on the cheek.

"-For helping me with this"

Lincoln rolled his eyes, though his cheeks were a light pink.

The two strolled through the city and arrived at the apartment were their family lived, they managed to sneak in and grab some clean clothes to change into, luckily for Lincoln he didn't got his bandanna and cloths dirty, meaning he could wear them right away, he hated being without them since the day he made the bandanna and put the accessories on, they felt like a part of him since that day.

It honestly even felt like a part of them lived on with him when he put them on…

Shaking his head trying not to think about that now, he didn't need to get sad in a relatively normal day, he went to see Ronnie anne who managed to get clean as well.

"Hey, we managed to get clean without anybody noticing"

"Yeah, lucky for you, you dodged problems once again"

"Are you even surprised at this point?"

"Yes, usually your disasters could be seen by everyone in the city and some miles"

"Meh, everyone's a critic"

"Anyways, i'm not feeling like dozing off, what you wanna do?"

"Maybe play some video games in my room?"

"Eh, i can kick your ass to pass the time so yeah"

"Let's see you saying those things when i beat you at least 4 times in a row"

"Sure thing champ, this is gonna end with you crying in your room"

The two went to Ronnie's room...only to find Maria and Frida playing...

and being really good at it.

The two teenagers watched in silence as the two sisters played, with Maria coming off as the victor.

"Haha, i'm still the best of the two"

"Oh come on, you're in no way the best"

"And what does this victory and my other 64 ones say about it?"

"Hey i won plenty of times as well!"

"How many?"

"...32"

"i think we know who's the best around then"

Lincoln and Ronnie still stood watching in disbelief.

'Well i can see were Ronnie gets her ego from, but Maria just happens to actually be good at playing…Eh, that one is way too harsh' Thought Lincoln.

"...Mom? aunt Frida?" Finally spoke Ronnie Anne.

Maria and Frida turned around to see the two teens, who had watched them play.

"Oh, hi Lincoln, hi sweetie, hehe...how much did you two see?"

"Enough to know you're good at video games and not exactly humble at them" Commented Lincoln.

"Oh, i'm sorry, this is not an example i should set up to others"

"You're kidding? Compared to Ronnie anne you seem downright humble"

Ronalda simply rolled her eyes at that, she a long gotten over being overly sensitive to insults like she was in the past, so she could tolerate when her family, boyfriend, friends and other people threw potshots at her, it help that when it comes to the first three it was mostly out of good fun rather than outright malice...still didn't mean she didn't get annoyed at those at times.

"Ok mom, since when you and aunt Frida are good at video games"

"Well sweetie, we always had an affinity for them, even when we were little we always loved to go to the arcade and compete with each other, but life got in the way and we couldn't play as much anymore"

"But even since you and my sister moved here, we actually found plenty of times to play together"

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"We didn't thought this was something important"

"Uh"

…

"So you two want to play, we leave if you want"

Lincoln and Ronnie smirked.

"Actually i think we have a better idea"

As Bobby entered his sister room to greet her, he was surprised to see his sister, his sister boyfriend and also adoptive brother, his mom and his aunt playing together a party game.

"You ***holes! You're all ganging up on me!" Yelled Ronnie Anne.

"I don't know what are you talking about" Joked Lincoln.

"Yeah sweetie, learn to accept defeat and learn from it"

"What i'm supposed to learn from this is that you three are unfair jackasses, is that right?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Said Frida.

Despite that, everyone including Ronnie Anne was having fun.

"Hey" Said Bobby.

"Oh, hi sweetie, shouldn't you be in colleague?"

"Well, today i managed to get a free day and i decided to visit you, can see you are having fun there"

"Yeah, we're kicking Ronnie Anne's butt" Said Linc.

"Because you're teaming up against me"

"Tell you what, we finish this and then we take turns to ganged up, that sounds fair?"

"So you are-You know what? Yeah, i take it"

"Want to join us Bobby? We have to take turns to let you play though" Said Frida.

"Nah, not too interested, but i want to take pictures of this moment, can i do that?"

"Oh my, i forgot that, yes you can, if you can do me a favor and take pictures from my camera as well" Said Frida.

"Consider it done" Said Bobby.

Then Frida gave her camera to Bobby and he started taking pictures of them playing, occasionally switching it out for his phone to take pictures for himself.

Lincoln smiled as he played, moments like this reminded him that despite what he's been through... there's always a family there to support him.

* * *

 ** _Well this somehow came better and at the same time worse than i expected._**

 ** _Lincoln: So essentially what you always put out?_**

 ** _Yeah._**

 ** _Lincoln:Figures, gonna explain people what this is?_**

 ** _Yeah._**

 ** _This is a small oneshot centered on the Lincoln Casagrande universe, it's sorta of a thing i may be doing were i write one shot, mini stories and stuff like that in certain fanfics universe (like Lincoln Casagrande, The Lone Linc, Dark Lincoln, ETC)._**

 ** _One of the main reason is because i started with a time skip in the prologue and some of you may want to see that tie frame, how's Lincoln life with the casagrande since-_**

 ** _Lincoln:SPOILER WARNING FOR THE POSSIBLE ENDING OF LINCOLN CASAGRANDE, READ WITH CAUTION!_**

 ** _...Thank you, like i was saying, since it may not cover a lot of it, the fanfic will probably end shortly after Lincoln arrives with the casagrandes, then there's gonna be a time skip back to the time frame of the prologue as an epilogue and then the fic ends, i probably write a sequel depending if i'm up to it and i even finish that fic._**

 ** _Lincoln:SPOILERS OVER!_**

 ** _...Thanks again, well i may do something like this for The Lone Linc next, though that will maybe take a while since i want to make a few chapters before, since the one shot will deal with a time skip and contain spoilers to what happens to the louds...which was sorta how the actual fic was gonna start (kinda like Lincoln Casagrande did, whihc is why i changed it, to distance the two fanfics a little more)._**

 ** _Lincoln:And that one will probably have spoilers up the ass, so that one needs special spoil_** ** _er warnings._**

 ** _Yeah, anyways i hope you enjoy this one, was kinda fun to make and sorry if you didn't like it._**

 ** _Lincoln:What fic are you gonna do next?_**

 ** _No fucking idea, anyways guys, catch ya later._**


End file.
